Amour de capitaine
by Lb1n
Summary: Petit cadeau pour Sei4. Kasamatsu a des sentiments naissants pour Akashi et souhaite le lui faire comprendre lors d'un deux contre deux dans un terrain de streetbasket.


_Ce petit texte est un petit cadeau pour Sei4 en remerciement pour son propre cadeau pour moi._

 _Ce pairing ne m'inspire pas vraiment, mais j'aime les couples inattendus et les défis donc j'espère que ce début est tout de même réussi._

 _Bonne lecture ^_^_

* * *

 **"Aller sempaiiiiii !"**

 **"Non Kise ! Je refuse de t'accompagner au terrain de street pour faire un deux contre deux contre Akashi et Mibuchi."**

 **"Mais je ne peux pas y aller seul sempai ! Ils vont me démonter sinon. Il faut que quelqu'un m'accompagne et je veux que ce soit toi."**

 **"J'ai dis non !"**

 **"S'il te plaiiiiit !"**

Kise me regarde avec son air de chien battu et je dois bien avouer que ses petits yeux noisettes commence réellement à me faire hésiter. De toute façon Kise n'a pas tord. Il ne pourra effectivement pas lutter longtemps contre Akashi et Mibuchi même avec sa "perfect copy" si il est tout seul. Et de toute façon je suis le seul qui soit libre pour l'accompagner donc...

 **"C'est bon... je viens."**

 **"Ouiiiiiii ! tu es trop gentil Kasamatsu-sempai !"**

Kise me saute dans les bras et me serre fort... très fort... trop fort. Je pense qu'un petit coup de coude dans les côtes ne lui fera pas de mal.

 **"Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé sempai !"**

 **"Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les câlins Kise."**

 **"Je suis sûr que si ça avait été Akashicchi tu aurais beaucoup aim..."**

 **"Ferme-là Kise"**

 **"C'est méchant de couper la parole sempai et... attend... est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de rougir ?"**

Je détourne aussitôt mon visage du regard de Kise, car si comme il le dit, je suis effectivement en train de rougir, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me voit dans cette état, surtout que je suis son capitaine et qui plus est son sempai.

 **"Sempai est amoureux !"**

 **"Tais-toi baka !"**

Il y a deux semaines, l'équipe de Kaijo au grand complet avait assisté à la final de l'Inter High, à laquelle avait participé l'équipe du lycée Rakuzan dont l'as n'est autre que l'ancien membre et capitaine de la Génération Miracle, Akashi Seijuro.

Bien évidemment, pour moi cet Akashi était plus q'un simple nom, en vue des multiples anecdotes que m'avait raconté Kise à son sujet et je dois dire que même si je ne le connaissais pas, ce garçon m'agaçait déjà de par son arrogance. C'était donc avec une mauvaise image de lui que je m'étais installé dans les gradins du gymnase aux côtés de Kise et du reste de l'équipe.

Cependant, à l'instant même où Akashi avait commencé à jouer, j'étais tout bonnement resté bouche bée. Sa technique, ses dribbles, ses shoots, sa lecture du jeu, tout avait simplement été parfait du début à la fin. Et en tant que meneur, son jeu m'avait tout simplement impressionné... mais pas que.

 _ **"Cet Akashi est vraiment beau quand il joue."**_

Sans le vouloir, j'avais alors laissé mes pensées franchir la barrière de mes lèvres et Kise avait tout entendu. Je n'avais alors plus aucun moyen de nier l'attirance presque immédiate que j'avais ressentis pour le rouge et depuis ce jour, Kise n'arrête pas de me taquiner à cause que cette stupide remarque qui à l'origine n'était destiné qu'à moi.

 **"Kasamatsu-sempai ? Tu n'es quand même pas tomber véritablement amoureux d'Akashicchi hein ?"**

La question soudaine de Kise, me sortit net de mes pensées.

 **"N-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne connais même pas réellement Akashi, alors comment veux tu que je sois tombéamoureux de lui Kise ?"**

 **"Tu as surement eu un coup de foudre Sempai."**

Un coup de foudre ?

 **"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Kise ! Je ne ressent rien pour ton ancien capitaine !"**

 **"Très bien... alors ça ne te fera rien si je t'informe qu'Akashicchi sort avec Mibuchi."**

 **"Hein ! Quoi ! Akashi a déjà un petit ami ?... Enfin je dis _dèjà,_ mais ce n'est pas comme si je comptai faire quelque chose pour l'avoir... Enfin ce n'est pour que je souhaite _avoir_ akashi pour moi tout seul ou autre, c'est juste que je suis... heu..."**

 **"Jaloux ?"**

 **"ABSOLUMENT PAS ! je suis juste surpris."**

Et... triste je crois. Triste qu'il soit avec un autre mec que moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Je n'ai jamais adressé ne serai ce qu'un bonjour à ce garçon, je ne peux donc pas être tombé amoureux de lui... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sent si mal depuis qu'il ma dis ça ? Pourquoi j'aurai préféré que ce garçon ce soit moi ? Et-ce que c'est ça le coup de foudre ?

 **"Tu sais sempai, en réalité, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Akashicchi sorte avec Mibuchi , mais si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, tu devrais profiter de ce deux contre deux pour te déclarer à lui."**

Me déclarer ?

En temps normal, j'aurai tout simplement répondu fermement et catégoriquement NON ! à cette proposition qui au premier abord semble stupide, surtout sortant de la bouche de Kise. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cette idée ne me semble pas si ridicule en fin de compte.

 **"Tu sais quoi Kise ? pour une fois je crois que tu as eu une bonne idée."**

 **"C'est vrai !... Hey ! mais c'est méchant ça sempai."**

 **"C'est décidé, je vais me déclarer."**

* * *

 _Voilà c'était mon petit cadeau pour Sei4 et si tu as aimé et que tu veux la suite dis le moi :)_

 _Si vous aussi vous avez aimé et que vous voulez la suite, n'hésité pas à vous manifester dans les reviews et si vous voulez que je vous face aussi un cadeau sur un couple de vôtre choix faite le moi savoir._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et bisous ^_^_


End file.
